One Night at Ethan's
by Raashaww
Summary: This story was inspired by a movie called 'The Good Neighbor' with the main characters named Ethan and Sean. I just found that they both cute, kkk. So I decided to made this story. I hope whoever read this can enjoy as much as I do! Thank you p.s, sorry for any mistakes. specially my bad english.


One night at Ethan's house, just like usual thing that they always do on weekend.

Ethan was watching night's tv show while Sean was reading one of his best novel on the couch.

But then suddenly, Ethan sighed and turned off the tv. "Fuckk, why its so boringg"

Then, there was just silence for few seconds.

"Sean, lets play something interesting"

Sean just kept silence there read the novel, made Ethan pissed off somehow that Sean ignored him.

"Sean, come on~"

"Lets play~," he said as he came closer to Sean on the couch.

Sean looked at him for a second and then backed to his novel. "Hmm," he answered.

Ethan smiled as he heard Sean's answer.

"Okayy! We're gonna play _Dare or Dare_ tonight!"

Sean looked at Ethan with confusion on his face. "Huh? Isn't it suppose to be truth or dare?" He asked.

"Yeah, i knoww. But i just want to play the dare tonight"

Sean sighed. "I don't have good feelings for this at all"

Ethan chuckled. "Ha. Ya know me"

Sean felt that he didn't have a choice beside played along with him. So he put his novel down and sat on the floor joining Ethan to play.

"Okay. Now what?" Sean asked.

"Then, shall we start with rock paper scissor?" Ethan said with smirk on his face.

" _Rock_ "

" _Paper_ "

" _Scissor_ "

They said it at the same time, together. Then they threw what they meant to.

Sean won with his rock's sign on the first round.

He smiled suspiciously and said, "let me think first," then after few seconds, he clapped his hands and continued, "take off your shirt and pants. Simple right?" He giggled cutely after.

Ethan smirked as he said, "Woahh, i never knew you could go for something like this, Seanie~"

Well, Sean just felt like it. Guessed he never thought he could go for something like that as well.

"I accept it, tho," Ethan said when he started to took off his shirt and his pants as well.

So basically, Ethan just left with his underpants covering his thing down there.

And secretly, Sean blushed red at the other side because he could see Ethan's muscles clearly on that perfect body.

"N-next round!" Sean shouted as he didn't want to Ethan saw his _reddish_ face.

Then, they went for another round of rock paper scissor. And this second round, Ethan won it with his paper sign.

"My turn!"

"Hmm"

"Can i go for something dirty?"

Sean rolled his eyes and said, "whatever, Eth"

Ethan smirked pervertly and said, "good, so-"

And he continued his sentence as he pulled himself closer to Sean and whispered to him, "let me kiss you"

Sean's eyes became bigger as he surprised of what Ethan just said. "Huh?! No way!" He shouted, beside his face already red.

"Well, you can't say no"

Sean tried to pushed Ethan away from him, "No! Wait! Eth-hmmp!" but Ethan shut him off with his own lips. And kissed him intensely.

After about a minute they kissed each other, Ethan finnaly pulled himself away from Sean and smiled handsomely. "Can't get enough of that sweet lips of yours," then he wiped saliva on his own lips.

Sean covered his face with his both hands as he said, "You crazy bastard!" With his reddish face to ears.

Ethan laughed and got back to his place. "Okay, next round"

Sean calmed himself and went to the next round. Then, it turned out to be Sean's won this time. He chuckled and shouted, "Yass! Ma turn now"

"I'll go for something crazy"

Ethan smiled, "I love crazy"

Sean smiled prettily as he said two words that made Ethan couldn't held hiself back. "Kiss me," he said.

Then they kissed each other again even more sensual than before over than a minute. After got into the second minutes, they were starting to forgot their surrounding. As Sean's hands started to hugged Ethan's neck tightly. And Ethan started to pushed himself ever deeper to Sean's body. Seconds later, Ethan could hear Sean's moaned because of his kisses. 'Ahh, so sexy' he thought. And kept kissed him. Finnaly their kiss ended after Sean pushed Ethan away caused he needed to catched some air.

Ethan smirked as he said Sean was already messed up because of him. "Next?" And answered by Sean's nodded.

Sean won again, then said "I dare you to take off my shirt and pants as well"

Ethan laughed and said, "Okay" as he came closer to Sean's body and started to took off his shirt and pants.

Ethan could see that Sean was already half hard down there. He smirked and pulled himself away and heard Sean said 'Thanks'.

"Already tight, huh?" Ethan asked, teased him.

Sean blushed lightly. "Well, yea"

The next round, Ethan finnaly won it as he thought about doing something more good.

"Umm, you know. I miss my _peach-like_ butt," Sean's eyes got larger as he heard that. "So, let me feel it again"

"You crazy!"

* * *

" _Ngghh.._ " Sean already started his moans as Ethan kept licking his fluffy butt.

"I love this, so fuckin' much," he said as he kept to licking it, even more intense.

" _Angh_! Ethan that's enough already- _ahh_!" Ethan ignored that.

" _Mhh.._ No! Wait, not like- _nggh_ \- that!" As Ethan licked and kissed his butt randomly.

" _Eth_ \- _ahh..nghh.._ Stophh that- _angh_!" Sean tried to pushed Ethan away from his butt but he started to loss his strength.

Few minutes already passed and Ethan finally pulled himself from Sean's butt. But kept looking at it. "You know what. You're so hard, and your _hole_ keeps twitching like crazy"

Sean covered his face and said, "Don't say something so embarrassing!"

And continued, "I can't help it. You did something like that to my butt"

"After that night, my butt even got more sensitive than before. It's all your fault," he said with low volume as his face got more red.

Ethan giggled. "Well, i guess you're right. Then, how about i take responsibility?"

Then Ethan flipped Sean's body, so his butt was right in front of his face. "I did some research. I'll make you feel even more good, okay?" Said Ethan as he took a lube inside the drawer beside his bed, and then poured it onto Sean's _hole_.

"Eh?! What are you gonna do? It's cold! It feels weird!" Sean asked with his worrisome face. "Don't you ever do something more pervert than that, Ethan!"

"Uh-huh"

"Hey! Answer me!"

Ethan ignored Sean's word and then he started to put one of his fingers. "What- Ethan!"

 _'Its his finger?'_ Sean's thought.

"Is it hurt?" Ethan asked gently.

"N-no, but feels weird" Ethan heard Sean's respond and nodded as he pushed his finger deeper. " _A-anghh_ , don't!"

"It's tight, huhh." He said with a bit smile on his face.

Then he continued, "I'll put another finger in."

Sean moaned even harder as Ethan put another finger in. And another one. It felt hurt. But- It was more like, weird feeling to him.

Sean kept moaning and his chest already moved up and down so fast as he tried to gasped more air. " _Nggh.._ Ethan- I feel- _Nghh.._ like- _Ahh.._ It's hard to breathe- _Ahh_!"

"It'll be fine. Relax, okay? I'll try to find it." He said it, then started to moved his three fingers inside.

"Huh? Find- _Angh_! Whathh? W-wait! Don't move it! _Angh_! _Hh_! _Ahh_! _Hmm_! Your fingers!" He felt Ethan's fingers moved inside his body, he had no idea what would Ethan do. But he got hard, because of it. Because what Ethan did to his back. "It's around here, I guess"

" _Eth_ -" His eyes got even larger. " _ANGHH_! What- _AHH_! WAIT! _ETH_ \- Not there- it's weird! It's- _ANGHH_!" His tears started to gathered on his eyes. " _NGHH_! You- please stophh.. _ah_ \- _nghh.._ "

Ethan smirked. "Found it."

Then Ethan got his body closer to Sean's ear as he kept pushed his fingers inside on the same spot and whispered to him. "How is it?" He said it without took off his smirk away. He just, felt proud. "It's good, uh?"

Sean moaned over and over as he answered, "I-i don't know! Stupid- _Angghh_! Don't push it so hard- _ahh_!"

Ethan chuckled. "Well, well"

"Look, Sean. Yours right here is so damn wet and loose now. So sexy~"

He kept moved his fingers inside. "Ahh~ and over there already hard as f*ck."

Sean felt like he couldn't even responded to Ethan's words. He felt like he already loss his mind. He couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't keep his voice lower. _'It felt good'_.

Sean felt like he could go crazy as Ethan started touched his front as well. " _Ethh_ \- No! _ANGHH_! Not both!"

Ethan couldn't help but smiled more wide. "Why~ You can't hold any longer?"

"YAH! _AHH_! _ETH_ \- Stophh! I'll come! _Anggh_! I'll come for real~ _HYAA- ahh_!"

"Come already, babe?" Then he giggled.

"Just come, _then_."

" _ANGGHH_!"Sean moaned louder than before as he got his end. Then seconds later, he felt Ethan slowly pulled his fingers out.

As his body got so exhausted after, Sean rolled over his body so he could lay down rightly.

With his messed up self, with his wet _peach-like_ butt which Ethan loved so much, with his _reddish cute-erotic_ face, and his _soft little_ voice. Sean giggled _sweetly_ and said, "it felt good, Eth~" Then he smiled so _prettily_.

 _SNAP! FUCK! IS HE AN ANGEL?!_

 _'I'm already so tight down there, and he doing that, is not helping AT. ALL. DAMN! I WANT TO FUCK HIM. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW! OHh God! Help me!'_

 _Ahh~ But he also felt guilty for doing that. Keep calm, Eth. He is tired already. You can't do that. He is your precious baby! Stay strong!_

"Eth? You okay?" Sean asked as he seemed worried for Ethan that he kept silenced.

Ethan scratched his nape awkwardly. "I-i'm fine~" He tried to hide his hard on. "Don't need to worry."

"Y-you tired, right?" Ethan asked and covered Sean with his blanket. Sean nodded. "Hm." He said.

Ethan's face got softer. "I'm sorry, Sean. I was being selfish. Let me wipe your body with a _softie_ towel and some _lovely_ warm water. Okay?" He smiled after. Still trying to kept himself down.

Sean just giggled sweetly as he saying 'uh-hm,' then he said, "Please," in the most softly way that could make Ethan wanted to kiss him again right away.

Then, Sean closed his both eyes as Ethan was walking toward the door, to got the towel and the warm water to wiped his body.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ethan was back with a small bucket with warm water on the right hand, and the towel on the other hand. "I'm back- Ah," "He's already sleeping." Then he walked to his bed slowly, tried to not woke up Sean with his footsteps's voices.

"Okayy. I'm just gonna wipe his body real quick."

Then Ethan started to wiped Sean's body from his face, down to his chest then his stomach that stained by his own semen. Ethan felt hard to breathe as Sean started to made erotic voices in his sleep. "I have to clean his lower too, right?" Ethan said that to himself.

"And... obviously _inside_ ," he continued.

To made it easier, Ethan changed Sean's position to sideways. As he saw Sean's butt, "Ahh... it's a _mess_." It was swolen _prettily_ , fuckin' wet and got _reddish_ beautifully.

"But, wait- what should I do?" He stayed quite for a while as he was thinking about what should he do. "I guess, I have no choice beside to take out all the liquids that inside."

Then he started to put his two fingers inside and tried to made all the liquids got out while he tried to didn't make Sean uncomfortable.

"Hhmm.. Eth~ It's enough~" Ethan gasped as he heard Sean's words. The way he talked was like he was drunk.

Ethan sighed. "Oh god... if he acts like this, I don't think I can't hold back." Then he saw Sean's hole started to twitched again as he kept to took out the liquids that left. "Sean, you know. I just want to clean you up." He pleased Sean to stay still, huft.. he was weak to that. As he already hold backed since forever, he thought that he should finish it soon as possible.

But, Sean was not helping at all. He kept letting out sexy voices from his _pink_ lips with his eyes that still closed.

Few minutes later, as he thought that Sean's back and front side already clean enough, he put down the towel and the small bucket to the drawer beside his bed, covered Sean with his blanket, and pulled himself closer to Sean's face whom still sleeping peacefully. "I want to... kiss you again~"

"So badly."

But then he changed his mind, he pulled himself away and stood up from the bed, then took the small bucket from the drawer and walked to the door. As he already wanted to took the door knob, he stopped and looked back to Sean. He kept staring for few seconds then he smiled. "Once is fine, I guess." He put the small bucket to its place before and lower his body to kissed Sean.

Started with just a few pecks, then, few gentle kisses, and with Ethan that couldn't help himself anymore, he started to kiss Sean more intense, with _licks_ and _bites_.

Minute by minute passed, after finally Ethan stopped his kiss. He pulled away his face, but then he got surprised as he saw that Sean's face already got _reddish_ and he slowly opened his both eyes. "Ethh... what did you do?" He said softly.

Ethan felt guilty for what he did. "I.. kissed you. Sorry," he couldn't look Sean on the eye. But then he could slightly see Sean smiled with his reddish face and he heard Sean said, "it's okay~"

Then Sean said some words again, that didn't even make Ethan to thought twice, without holdback even just a bit. "Come here, kiss me again~"

MAYBE

CONTINUE

*wink*


End file.
